


A Turbonic Encounter

by hewwocopter



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes, That is the best title I have ever seen, gosh I’m going to hate this, i have the writing skills of an elementary child, i need to be saying all this in the notes area, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwocopter/pseuds/hewwocopter
Summary: Point realizes that there is more to those glorbs that Laserblast had gone after.(On hold for an indefinite amount of time)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a drawing prompt I received 
> 
> I had written this before the new eps, so... (SPOILER ALERT) I didn’t know Chip was a robot, but I guess I can go with that.
> 
> If I actually FINISH THIS (most likely won’t)
> 
> Also I have the writing skills of a preschooler bear with me

When Chip had gotten the call from Foxtail, he knew that things had gotten serious. But over a small shopping plaza? What was so bad that he had to come in and deal with this mess?

Last time wasn’t way too bad. At first, he couldn’t figure out how to properly deal with the Gloop, but he figured he use every method he had until he had defeated it. Surprisingly, a teenager was the one to solve the problem. Help comes from unlikely places sometimes.

But this time was different. Instead of a blobby... not exactly animalistic creature, it appeared to be a human that was the problem.

Now, humans don’t usually stand much of a chance against a hero like Chip alone. Not without weapons, or a sort of power.

Somehow, this human had managed to wreck the entire plaza. It was normal for the shopping center to be in chaos, but not to this extent. People were screaming. There was no minor injury to one who was outside. Bricks were crumbling. All of the trees and cars, nearly everything outside was covered in flames.

This was no ordinary flame. It was purple, and the lot was sparking with energy. Once again, purple energy.

Like... electricity.

How could a simple human cause all of this destruction alone?

Chip squinted. The size of this human... not even a teenager. It appeared to be a boy. How? How was this possible? Chip moved in on it for a closer look.

TKO.

TKO’s laughter echoed throughout the plaza. He seemed to have lost all control of himself- throwing punches in the air, left in right. It was as if he was hungry for something. Something more than destruction.

Blood.

The Lakewood heroes weren’t the only ones who were covered in scratches. Foxtail had received some scrapes as well.

The two bodega employees, Rad and Enid, appeared to be coaxing the boy. They yelled out words of encouragement, hoping TKO would snap out of it.

But he didn’t.

Instead, this made him even more angry. No one knew why he was this angry, but the kind words didn’t appear to be helping. TKO teleported to them, and let out a low chuckle.

“If you think you can bring me back down with nice words and all that, you’re dead wrong. Literally.”

Rad then receives an uppercut, and soars our of orbit. (Third times the charm, amirite)

Enid steps back, and stares into TKO’s eyes. This was all familiar, but different. She had experienced the wrath of TKO before. But this... was different.

As TKO jabbed at Enid with punches, he made his way to her. His eyes appeared to have no emotion. Enid couldn’t see any sign of the real KO inside. No sense. No emotion, just anger. Anger for blood and revenge.

TKO then delivers a punch to Enid’s disguise, the wooden log. He growled and looked around, to see where she had disappeared to. 

Chip’s cape ruffled a little bit, and he quickly turned around to see Enid appear.

“Are you okay?” He patted her shoulder.

Enid nodded. “Yeah,” she turns to where TKO is at, and sighs. “This... this has happened before.”

Chip was surprised. “Wait, this is normal for you guys?”

“I- no. We had dealt with him before, but this time... I don’t see any sign of him. He’s lost. I...I don’t know what to do...” She appeared to be stumbling over her words.

Chip stepped back a bit, and turned to the boy. All sense had lost him. He snarled and saw Chip, and began to start running at him.

Gently pushing Enid behind him, he readies his cannon. “Young lady... don’t move. I have an idea...”

Enid peeks over his shoulder. “Wait. What are you doing-“

A huge blast emerges from the cannon, in the direction of TKO, who was about ten feet away. His devilish grin falls and his eyes widen, and-

“Uh-“

There was a huge explosion. TKO is sent flying backwards, and he rolls over a few times until he lands on his back, unconscious. Chip lowers his cannon, and turns to Enid. She was taking what just happened in, and he did not like the look on her face.

“What- DID YOU...”

“No, of course not... I made sure the blast wouldn’t...sigh. We just needed to immobilize him.” 

Rad then falls back down, creating yet another crater in the lot with a grunt. He too is unconscious from the landing.

Chip steps over to TKO, who is covered in red. He carefully lifts him up in his arms.

“What are you doing..?” Enid shifted her stance protectively.

“I think we need to take a look at him... he’s in pretty rough shape now.”

Enid choked up a little, wiping some  
dirt off her face. “You won’t hurt him, will you?”

“..No. We think it’s best if we examine him, to see his mental state after all this. Your friends are free to come as well.” Chip then hands her a card with the POINT address and number. “When you arrive, give us a call. We’ll let you in and tell you how he’s doing.” With that, he disappears into the POINT vehicle.

Foxtail, who was sitting silent the whole time, lifts herself back up. She turns to Enid, and she appears to have a forlorn look in her eyes. She then makes her way to her ride, and they’re gone just like that.

Enid sits there, shocked. Why did he hesitate? Chip just... took him away? Like that? They could have taken him to a hospital. She then bites her lip. No. He’ll be okay. Chip’s a Hero. He wouldn’t hurt anyone, not even a pure kid like KO..

She goes to help the others, and inform them of what had happened. Gar won’t be happy about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxtail reflects, so does Gar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, yeah. I updated.
> 
> *wild applause from the background*

Honestly, Foxtail had no idea what to think at this point.

How could a child, one as young as this one was, have such immense power? It wasn’t natural. Not natural at all.

Which was what led her to her next thought: Who was the one responsible for this, then?

She didn’t like the shiver that went down her spine when she thought of the possibilities.

—-

Meanwhile, in the distance, Mr. Gar was busy being very distressed (trying not to show it, but he failed).

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S GONE?! He doesn’t just- up and disappear like that!” He was pulling what wasn’t left of his hair in frustration. The plaza was totally wrecked, thanks to the child’s rampage- no, temper tantrum.

Enid coughed. “We-e-llllll.... Chip picked him up, and I wasn’t very sure about it but... it’s Point, right? We- we should trust them. Right?”

Gar turned to her, letting this set in for a moment. Then he nearly lost it. “Point is NO BETTER than any other hero! They’ll do just about anything to make sure they’re up on top. They don’t care about how much of a good person you are.”

Rad stepped in, his arm having seen better days. He was favoring it more so. “Wait, are you saying that Point is..um.. I can’t think of the word, hold on.”

The trio stood for about five minutes, Gar quietly seething, Enid tapping her foot impatiently and Rad trying (and failing) to find the word he was looking for.

Mr. Gar broke into the silence. “Point isn’t villainous-“ Rad snapped his fingers, about to agree but Gar cut him off. “But they don’t really care much for heroes who don’t work with them. People who don’t help them, they don’t see as beneficial.” He huffed out.

“Ohhhh, I see.”

Enid facepalmed.

Then it got quiet again, and as it did, the situation started to actually sink in.

Carol then broke out of her dojo, and ran over to the trio. “Where- where’s KO?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellas, imma be real with you for a moment.
> 
> I have no inspiration to write this whatsoever, well at least I don’t really have a dedicated schedule for this work.
> 
> —  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter though! Please leave a comment! (if constructive criticism, please don’t be too harsh XD)  
> Cause I could really use some advice!! Bye!!


End file.
